Better Than Friends
by mysterymaiden7
Summary: T.K. and Kari have always been best friends, but what happens when one of them starts to want something more? Rated for romantic involvment and general fluffiness.
1. Couch Romance

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Digimon. Unfortunately.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The lights from the television flickered against the walls of the shadowy room. The couple intertwined on the couch was simply a formless shape, lost in the darkened recesses of the room. T.K. Takaishi reclined against one arm of the couch, watching the action on the television through detached eyes. The set was muted, making the endeavor pointless in any case.

The scene playing out before him showed a high-speed car chase, complete with blaring sirens, exploding cars, and squealing tires. Of course, with the volume nonexistent, he was unable to enjoy any of the action taking place. The figure at his side released a soft sigh and cuddled more closely into the heat of his body, dislodging the blanket that had been placed about her slender form.

T.K. frowned and glanced down at the sleeping form of his best friend, Kari Kamiya. The flickering lights of the television reflected in her auburn hair, making it look soft and touchable. Her soft features, cast into shadow by the moving pictures on the screen, made her appear innocent, like an angel had fallen from heaven and into his arms. He blew out a frustrated breath and readjusted his arm around her waist, causing her to emit a soft mumble of discontent. With his other hand, he reached around her and gently readjusted the blanket to cover her, tucking it beneath her chin.

Unable to resist, he trailed a single finger across her cheek, savoring the softness of her skin. He turned back to the movie, but it was futile, his interest in the show had been minimal from the beginning. His concentration broken, he glanced at the clock. It was getting late. Soon, he would have to wake Kari from her slumber and escort her home. He smiled, but it was a sad sort of smile, once that hid more emotion than it revealed.

Only their longstanding friendship enabled him to invite Kari to his home when his mother wasn't present. No one would bother to even consider what they might be doing. If he said they were going to watch a movie, they would. It was as simple, and as complicated, as that. He still wasn't sure exactly when his feelings for Kari had changed. As children, they had been friends, being the closest in age. As teenagers, that friendship had only grown and deepened.

Perhaps it had been the day they had been introduced to Davis. His classmate's intense dislike of him had seemed childish at the time. He and Kari were nothing more than friends, so he had felt undeserving of Davis's jealousy. Still, the rivalry had encouraged him to take a closer look at the friendship that he had always cherished. And from that moment, his relationship with Kari had become something far more than a simple friendship.

It was almost frustrating that Kari couldn't seem to see the same potential in their relationship that he did. Had he waited too long to see what could have been? His hand began an unconscious stroking against her side, gently rubbing her back in a soft, rhythmic motion. His gaze was drawn unwittingly downwards to rest on the female at his side. She trusted him enough to fall asleep at his house, to lay against him, secure in the knowledge that he would never take advantage of her.

His hand clenched and he looked away. He almost wished he wasn't quite so noble. Then, perhaps, he wouldn't be reluctant to reach for what he truly desired. The feel of her skin, the silk of her hair, the sweet scent of her taunted him, only reminding him of what he would never possess. If only he had the courage to lean down and place his lips against hers. Then, perhaps, the disquiet inside of him would cease its grumbling.

"T.K.?" The soft query took him by surprise, drawing his tormented gaze down to a sleepy, crimson one. Startled by the dark emotions roiling under the surface of her best friend's usually easy-going manner, Kari shifted, her eyes widening with concern as she reached up to cup his cheek. "What's wrong?"

T.K. closed his eyes, allowing himself a brief moment of weakness as he leaned into the softness of her palm, savoring the gentle touch of her hands on his skin. "It's nothing." Still, his actions undermined his words, as his eyes remained closed and his face continued to loll in her hands. Kari tucked her knees under her, bringing up her other hand to gently cradle his face in her hands, encouraging him to look at her.

"Please tell me…" T.K. slowly responded to her plea, his eyes opening wearily to peer into the depths of her crimson eyes. His hands traveled up, almost lazily encircling her wrists, trapping her in the position she had willingly placed herself in. Kari's eyes widened and T.K. derived an almost perverse satisfaction as she realized the intimate nature of their embrace. "T.K…. What…?"

Her own soft gasp cut off her questioning as, holding her nervous gaze with his burning one, T.K. turned his head and placed a tender kiss against her inner wrist. Too stunned to pull away, Kari could do nothing but relearn how to breathe as T.K. savored the taste of her skin. God, he knew it was wrong, but now that he had started, he wasn't certain if he could stop before things got too out of hand. He nuzzled her hands, breathing in the scent of her and listening as her breathing accelerated, whether from passion or nerves, he wasn't certain.

He trapped her gaze with his for a long moment, then, though it was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done, he forced his fingers to relax, releasing her wrists and allowing her to pull away from him. He closed his eyes, dreading the moment she took her hands from his body, wanting the feeling of her gentle caring to go on forever.

He froze in absolute astonishment when he felt Kari's breath against his lips. His eyes snapped open at the exact moment she kissed him, then drifted close in ecstasy as he began to return her gentle forays. He couldn't believe that she had taken the initiative and kissed him. He had despaired of her ever returning his feelings and to have her do it now in such a manner was astonishing, to say the least.

Finally, the need for air necessitated their separation and they pulled away, each breathing deeply. It took all of T.K.'s willpower to prevent himself from pulling her back into his arms. Somehow, during their embrace, her arms had wound themselves around his neck and his had crept around her waist to yank her close. The separation of their lips had allowed her a little freedom, but he was already missing the warmth of her body cuddled against his.

He moved to release her and she made a small sound of protest. With a smile of sublime satisfaction, he tugged her back into the circle of his arms, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. His eyes happened to catch the clock on the mantel as he leaned back, coxing her forward onto his chest so that he could hold her as close as possible. Soon, he would have to return her to her home, watch her open the door and let her walk into the light and warmth, leaving him out in the cold for the lonely trek home.

But for now, he simply wanted to savor the time they had and revel in the fact that maybe, just maybe, there could be something more, something better, than friendship.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says: _**This is my first piece of fiction in almost two years... So, go easy on me. I realize it's not the most inspired story ever written- but on the bright side, I don't think I spelled anything wrong and my grammer isn't half-bad. Over all, I would give myself (at least) a four out of ten.


	2. Basketball and Janitor's Closets

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Digimon. If I did, it never would have gotten much past Season 1.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

T.K. could hear his own frenzied breathing as he raced down the basketball court. The harsh rubber of the ball rhythmically smacked his hand as he dribbled furiously towards the hoop. He could hear the screaming of the crowd like a dull droning in the back of his mind. He dismissed it without a thought, his entire world narrowing down to the narrow rim.

The ball was in his hands, and he had only a split second to acknowledge its weight in his grasp before he shoved off from the slick wooden floor. It almost felt like he was flying as he felt the ball leave his hands, thrown in the direction of the hoop. Before his feet even hit the ground, he could tell that it had gone in. Somehow, it had simply felt right.

His feet hit the floor once more with a jarring motion that succeeded in stirring him from his single-minded focus. With a swish, rendered inaudible by the screams of the crowd, the ball sank into the net as the buzzer wailed out the end of the game. T.K. was instantly swarmed by his teammates, all of them imparting congratulations, slapping him on the back and complimenting him on the excellent shot.

He grinned through it all. Only those who knew him intimately would have guessed that despite the cheering crowd of well-wishers, he was unhappy. The one person that he desired praise from wasn't approaching him to give it. His shoulders slumped a miniscule, imperceptible inch. Suddenly, the victory on the court meant much less to him than it had.

Since that one, incredible night at his house, he had been unable to speak with Kari or even to spend time with her. They had shared several more mind-blowing kisses before he had escorted her home. She had given her mother some lame excuse, completely breezing over their late arrival with innocent words. T.K. had bid her goodnight, his heart in his throat and, he was certain, in his eyes. Tomorrow… He had sworn to himself, he would make it clear exactly what he felt for her and what, he was sure, she felt for him too.

Of course, it was difficult to confess your love to someone that was avoiding you as though you possessed a rare disease. He knew she had attended the game. Hell, he would have known she was there even if he hadn't spotted her in the crowd, simply because of the prickle of awareness that had skated down his spine the instant he had stepped into the gymnasium. He had, literally, seen red when he had recovered enough from the shock of seeing her to realize that she was sitting beside Davis. The bastard was using any excuse to try and hit on her and T.K. had been tempted on more than one occasion to stalk into the stands and plant his fist into the smug soccer player's face. How dare he touch Kari, when she was so obviously T.K.'s?

Her light pink jacket made her a beacon in a blur of darker hues. While others wore bloody reds, murky greens, and shadowy blues, Kari remained a steady light in a sea of darkness. She was his light as well. T.K. freely admitted to himself as he headed for the locker rooms, having narrowly escaped the flood of fans onto the basketball court. He knew from experience that he could be caught and held by a single rabid fan for hours, how could he possibly escape a group of over two-hundred? Fleeing seemed the safest, though cowardly, way out. Perhaps when he had finished showering and changing for the trip home, he could call Kari and ask her to come over and watch a movie.

He flinched, hastily modifying the thought. Watching movies had gotten him into this mess of tangled emotions in the first place. He would rather go back to simply being friends with her than lose her entirely. Would having Kari in his life in a purely platonic way be worse than not having her at all? The answer to that question was a resounding no. If he had to continue to be her friend- and nothing more- he would, though it might kill him.

He was about to duck into the locker room when a flash of pink caught his eye. He jerked back so quickly, he nearly got whip-lash. Kari was standing in line at the water fountain, waiting patiently while another student drank. T.K. briefly considered retreating to the locker room (hadn't his heart taken enough of a beating- was he truly that much of a masochist?) but eventually decided against in. He eased the door closed and stalked over the Kari, determination hardening his features into a brittle mask.

"We need to talk." He announced without preamble, reaching out and gripping her arm to draw her after him down a deserted corridor. His unexpected tactics gained him several brief moments of blessed silence before she started to protest his high-handed behavior.

"T.K.! What do you think you're doing?" Her voice fairly vibrated with fury as she tugged, futilely attempting to free herself from his grasp.

"We need to talk." He repeated. He halted in front of a door, shoved it open and jerked her inside after him. Unfortunately for them both, it was a janitor's closet, hardly a place conducive for a heart-warming speech. When the door closed behind them, T.K. groped awkwardly for the light switch, only to blink stupidly as the suddenly illuminated bulb nearly blinded him.

Kari lowered her hand from where it had gripped the bulb's cord and looked pointedly at his hand on her arm. Only when he released her did she bother to speak to him. "What do you want T.K.?" Her tone held a wealth of annoyance, and in that moment, something inside him simply snapped.

He had been holding back his feelings for her for years, the least she could have done was acknowledge them, not leave him with his chest cut open and his heart shredded in a million pieces. Furious with her and with the whole situation, T.K. responded in the only way that passion dictated he could. He kissed her, putting all the frustration and heartbreak of the last couple days into that desperate meeting of mouths.

This was no sweet coupling, this was as raw and real as he could make it, a savage, heated mating that would leave her with no doubts about the state of his emotions. He gripped her upper arms, holding her still for his invasion, and an invasion it was. He stormed the gates of her castle, waged a furious battle for control, and conquered all that she was. His state of mind had been destroyed by her kindness and loving, why shouldn't she be feeling some of the anguish he had been subjected to?

Finally, he pulled away, but only after her entire body had melted into the harsh planes and angles of his, molding herself to his every nuance, leaving her boneless with drugging pleasure. Without his hands on her arms, she would have ended up on the floor long ago. T.K. softened his touch, aware that the nearly painful grip on her arms could leave her with bruises. The thought of marking her skin left him feeling physically ill. If he caused her any kind of pain, emotional or physical, he didn't think he could bear it. He would rather die than see her hurt.

"T.K… What?" Kari managed to gasp, unconsciously echoing her words from that fateful night nearly a week ago.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" T.K. asked her, aware that his voice was impossibly husky and not caring in the slightest. He stepped back from her one slow inch at a time, making certain that she could stand on her own before easing away the next inch. Finally, the pair stood a good two feet away from each other. Not close enough to touch, but certainly not far enough away to ignore the electrical attraction that simmered between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kari declared, her gaze darting away from his. His eyes dark with anger, he stalked forward, nearly tripping over an empty bucket. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, peering into the depths of her crimson eyes. Eyes he could drown in if he gave himself half a chance.

"Don't lie, Kari. Anything else… anything. Just don't lie to me."

"I'm just… Just…" A quiet sob escaped her lips so unexpectedly, it was like a gunshot going off in the middle of the night. "I'm afraid! Things are changing so quickly and you're my best friend and I'm afraid of what will happen if we allow this relationship to continue. You're my best friend T.K." Kari's voice was filled with sincerity and a deep hurt that tore through him faster than any knife. "I don't want to lose you. What if our being involved changes the way we feel about each other? What if we eventually stop caring for each other? I just don't want to lose you!"

Her quiet pleas and silent tears were ripping jagged chunks from his heart. He couldn't bear to see her unhappy. He could understand her confusion, even sympathize with it, because, in a way, she was right. If they took this next step, things could never return to the way they had been. They would never simply be "just friends" again. There would always be the potential for more, no matter how their relationship may have ended.

"I love you Kari." The gruff confession was ripped from him on a soft groan. "I always have, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that. No matter how old we get or how unreasonable you become." He had tried to lighten the moment with a joke, but it was obvious she was as stunned by his announcement as he himself was. Here was the moment where she could either accept the olive branch he was so blindly, trustingly holding out, or she could rip it from his fingers and shatter his heart like glass.

Her trembling fingers rose so slowly, they almost didn't register to his stricken body. He was strung so tautly in anticipation of her response that he was quivering faintly, like a horse that is unsure whether it is about to receive a lump of sugar or the crack of a whip. When her fingers brushed his cheek, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"I…" Her pause was lengthy, but through it all, he remained silent, desperate for her next words. "I… love you, too." At that moment, his heart filled to bursting and he reached for her instantly, instinctively seeking to bring her as close to him as was humanly possible. He was ready to capture her lips in another searing kiss, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Uh… T.K.? Kari? Are you guys in there?" Davis's voice floated through the thin wood of the door, grating along T.K.'s nerve endings, making him glare at the door in pure frustration. The doorknob rattled and T.K. quietly congratulated himself on the fact that he had possessed the foresight to lock the door behind them. Unexpected visitors were the last thing he wanted now that he had the woman he loved locked in his arms. She loved him back… He could still scarcely believe it.

When the sounds from outside had died out, T.K. reluctantly released his captive, drying her tears on the hem of his basketball jersey. "Will you come to my house tonight?" He asked softly, desperate for any excuse to see her, hold her, kiss her, love her… Kari blushed with pleasure at the look of longing on his face and nodded. T.K. grinned in purely male satisfaction and gently nudged her in the direction of the door. "You go, I'll follow. Soon, I want everyone to know you're mine, but for now…" He shrugged, "I want you all to myself."

Kari unlocked the door and placed a hand on the knob, then stopped and turned back. "I love you."

T.K.'s heart swelled as he felt happiness and satisfaction well up inside him until he could hardly contain it. "I love you, too."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_ Okay, this was a bit off topic… O.o Still, it's not too terribly bad and it does explain a little about the ending of my last chapter. I tried to convey that while T.K. is hopelessly in love, Kari's still uncertain about her feelings- at least up until now! I may add in some Davis angsty-ness later, just to make things interesting. Maybe I'll put T.K. in a fight! Now wouldn't that be fun! Ah yes, I nearly forgot. In response to "Nick Johnson", one of my more critical reviewers, I have this to say:

1.) Romance (really, what else is there?). But, more seriously, I really don't have a plot for this story, other than the emergence of T.K. and Kari's long awaited romance.

2.) Sometime after Season 2. As you noted, I haven't written anything about the Digimon, nor do I intend to, unless it is in general reference to memories they share.

3.) No, whatever strikes my fancy- or works with my plot. I will place them in miscellaneous areas as it suits my, or the character's, moods.

4.) No specific ages as of yet, but my general idea was somewhere around the 17, 18 year-old stage since I will be portraying them as Seniors in high school.

5.) As I said in my response to question 2, this piece of fiction is more about the romance between Kari and T.K. and not the problems happening in the Digital World. So, no. I really don't intent to mention Digimon or have any type of interaction with the creatures unless I require the characters to have flash-backs, or something of that nature.

Does that answer all your questions? I hope so! Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys really boosted my confidence with all your wonderful compliments! It's nice to know that people still appreciate my stories, even when I haven't written anything in quite some time!


	3. GreenEyed Monster

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Digimon. Can you imagine all the romance if I did?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

T.K. hastily scribbled down the notes his teacher was writing on the board, attempting to ignore the dirty looks Davis was shooting at him. Astoundingly, Davis actually seemed to realize that he and Kari were involved, and he was among the most oblivious people T.K. had ever met. Still, Kari would be worth every moment of embarrassment he had suffered when he announced to the populous that they were "dating." Somehow, he didn't think that it had come as much of a shock. Half the school had thought they were involved already.

He ducked his head as the final bell rang, swiftly shoving his schoolbooks into his backpack, then rose to walk to the door. Davis shoved him against the wall before he got halfway there, and then sneered at him as he walked out. T.K. narrowed his eyes. He had done his best to ignore Davis's behavior since he and Kari had reached an understanding a week before. He knew how it felt to lose someone you cared about. It had to be especially hard for Davis, knowing that he had lost Kari to T.K. despite his best efforts to the contrary. Still, it was getting to be a bit much. He would have to talk to him soon and try to reach an understanding.

"T.K.!" Kari's voice broke through his reverie and he turned to watch her hurry down the hall. He moved to greet her and she smiled at radiantly at him as she reached his side. "I have something to ask you." She seemed uncharacteristically shy, fiddling with the strap of her pack as she glanced at the floor. Patiently, he waited as she gathered her thoughts. "I was wondering… if you'd be interested in attending my dance recital." She asked hastily, blushing as she glanced away. T.K. found himself charmed by her uncertainty, as well as the blush that stained her cheeks a soft rose.

Kari was an accomplished ballerina, having attended classes since she was a child. She was currently her instructor's star pupil and, according to the papers, she had landed the leading role in this year's production of _The Nutcracker_. He could remember, even now, how proud and excited she had been the day she had returned from the auditions. Now that he thought about it, that might have been the first day he had begun to see her as female, and not just as his best friend.

He chuckled softly, hooking a finger under her chin to direct her gaze back to his. "I'd love to." Her brilliant smile made him glad that he'd agreed so readily.

"I'm so glad! I mean, I thought I would ask, but I never imagined that you would agree…" She broke off and offered him another bright smile before riffling through her pack in search of something. "It's actually tomorrow night… Seven o'clock, and you have seat number…" She pulled a ticket from the depths of her bag, peering at the miniscule number emblazoned on the side. "Fifty-two." She glanced up at him and chewed her lip for a moment. "You'll be sitting with my family, I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head. He had spoken to her family almost the instant he had realized that he and Kari were becoming more serious than friends. Her father hadn't been happy about the change in their relationship, but her mother had eventually softened him towards the idea. Of course, the change also meant that they weren't allowed to be alone with each other any more, at least not at his house as they used to. Still, it was worth it. Kari made everything worthwhile. Of course, Tai, Kari's older brother, hadn't taken it nearly as well. He had threatened to break every bone in T.K.'s body with his bare hands if T.K. even thought about hurting his sister. Since T.K. had no intention of doing any such thing, he figured he was as safe as possible from Tai's violent tendencies.

He took the ticket from Kari, and she launched herself at him, catching him in an unexpected hug. "Thank you so much…" He chuckled, hugging her back. Not to attend would have been a terrible disappointment to her, and anything that kept her happy was something he would move the stars to accomplish.

She headed off soon after that, reminding him not to be late. He tucked the ticket into his pocket and waved her off. He headed down the hall, intending to retrieve the remainder of his schoolbooks from his locker and then head home to prepare. After all, he had a recital to attend, and the better impression he could make on her parents, the smoother their relationship would be. _Maybe I should pick up some flowers…_ He thought as he walked pack a window display in the hallway picturing an intricate garden motif. He resolved to do exactly that as he reached his locker.

He figured roses were a safe bet. Roses were traditional, and what girl didn't like roses? An even dozen should be exactly right. He smiled to himself, already thinking ahead to what he would wear. A tuxedo, probably. It seemed a little dressy, but it was better to be overdressed than under and it might even impress Kari. His parents had always said he looked his best in a tuxedo. He moved back to slam the locker door, only to come face to face with Davis on the other side. The boy's glowering face would have wilted even the most formidable opponent.

"So, you and Kari are pretty chummy now." He said in a flat monotone. T.K. narrowed his eyes, wondering what the catch was. Davis had to know that they were officially dating. The news had been all over school for the better part of a week. The freshmen still made kissing faces when they walked together in the halls and chanted that obnoxious rhymn. T.K. had decided to kill whomever had written it. Unfortunately, as far as he could determine, it was "Anonymous." Thus, no murders on his record, as of yet.

"Yeah." He ventured cautiously.

Davis's nostril's flared in anger and his eyes narrowed. "I bet you think you've won. But I'm going to get her back."

T.K. could feel his spine tensing with anger. "I don't think so." He wasn't really worried about the competition. After all, Kari had chosen him. Still, male instincts that were as ingrained as breathing were rousing themselves in anticipation of a challenge. He would have liked nothing better than to set Davis straight, but it seemed poor sportsmanship to rub a loss in the competition's face.

Davis smiled, a lazy, cat-in-the-cream smile and shook his head. "You just wait. Kari is my girl and she's going to be my girlfriend in the end."

T.K. slammed his locker and stalked away before he did something he would have regretted. He wasn't really worried about Davis or his ridiculous challenge, but still… _Maybe two dozen roses would be better._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says: _**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. School work is catching up with me and making my "writing time" nearly non-existant. I didn't mean to make Davis quite so mean in this chapter, but I didn't have time to rewrite. Still, I was simply attempting to show how disappointed he is, both at losing Kari and at what he percieves as "losing." to T.K. (He was rather competitive, if you remember.) Thanks once more to all my wonderful reviewers! Don't worry, this is just a starter chapter for the larger plot I'm hoping to introduce in the next... I have a few ideas for a quick off-shoot, but we'll have to explore those more in depth later. Remember to review!


	4. Fight of the Nutcracker

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Digimon. Can you imagine? You would have had to wait weeks in between episodes!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

T.K. rose as the applause burst out over the auditorium, pouring from every corner to create a sea of clapping hands and smiling faces. In the center of the stage, Kari stood, a slight sheen of sweat on her face and a triumphant smile lighting her eyes. T.K. hardly noticed the rest of the dancers scurrying forward to stand beside her; he only had eyes for his shining star.

The applause went on and on for several minutes, the production was a rousing success. As the curtains drew closed and the cast scattered to return backstage, Kari blew him a kiss, revealing that she had known where he was the entire time. As her family watched in amusement, T.K. "grabbed" the kiss from the air and placed it against his cheek, causing Kari to beam even more brightly.

She disappeared backstage and T.K. excused himself, fully intending to congratulate her and present her with the flowers he had purchased. He weaved his way through the chattering crowd, virtually ignoring various classmates' greetings. He reached the enterance to the dressing rooms backstage (usually off-limits to audience members) and managed to charm his way past Yolei, who, while not a dancer herself, had taken on the roll of Stage Manager for the entire production.

She waved him past with an exasperated sigh, smiling all the while. "I'm not supposed to allow you inside," She had admitted to him, "But I'm sure Kari will want to see you."

He grinned, thanked her, and continued onto the dressing rooms. It wasn't difficult to find Kari's dressing room, since a large, glitter-covered star proclaimed it as hers. He knocked twice, standing quietly outside until her soft, "Come in," ushered him inside.

"T.K.!" She launched herself into his arms the moment he was fully through the doors, forcing him to drop the roses and catch her. He spun her about twice, holding her close before setting her on her feet. Even covered in stage make-up, glitter littering her hair and eyelashes, she was gorgeous. He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her lip-stick enhanced lips, tasting the addictive taste that was all Kari, as well as the chalk of the face powder she was coated in.

She pulled away with a giggle, reaching up to remove the lipstick she had smeared over his lips. He stopped her, stealing yet another kiss, before allowing her to remove the make-up. "You were fantastic." He enthused, as soon as she was finished, leaning down to scoop the flowers from the floor and present them to her.

She gasped softly in delight, burying her face in the roses and inhaling their intoxicating scent. "Thank you!"

He remained with her for a few more moments, applauding her dancing abilities (she told him how handsome he looked in his tuxedo), before she ushered him outside, assuring him that she would meet him to receive a ride home, once she had changed into her regular clothing and stored the recital costume.

T.K. headed out to the parking lot, hoping to meet up with Kari's parents and let them know about the change in plans. Instead, he encountered a frustrated-looking Davis. T.K. stopped, wishing that the fashionable pants he had worn came complete with pockets, since he was dying to bury his hands in them. As it was, he clenched them into fists at his sides. "What do you want, Davis?"

"I'm waiting for Kari, TD." Davis responded snidely, pushing himself away from the wall to stand erect. "I want to tell her how amazing she looked on-stage tonight."

T.K. could feel his temper rising. "Just go home, Davis."

"It's a free country, T.P."

"It's T.K."

"Whatever." Davis paused and narrowed his eyes. "You know, maybe I should offer Kari a ride home tonight. It might give me a chance to… get to know her a bit better."

T.K. wasn't certain what possessed him at that moment. All he was certain of was the rage that had been simmering for days, stoked by Davis's behavior, suddenly boiled over. Before he had the chance to consider his actions, his fist was flying toward Davis's face.

Davis hit the ground hard, his nose gushing blood. "You asshole!" He growled as he launched himself at T.K.'s midsection, bringing them both to the ground. From that point on, it was a myriad of punching, kicking, shoving, pinching and poking. T.K. was hardly aware of the moment when Ken Ichijoujiand Cody Hida arrived on the scene to pull them off of each other. Cody held Davis back, his arms holding the older boy with an unbreakable grip. Ken had used much the same move on T.K.

Both boys were looking considerably worse for the wear. T.K.'s shirt was ripped and stained with, not only, the blood from Davis's nose, but also from his own split lip. Davis's eye was already turning a vibrant blue, matched only by the mark on T.K.'s cheek and one of the lenses on his goggles had been cracked.

"What is going on?" The shocked cry startled both boys, sending their gazes over to the front entrance at the same moment. Kari stood near the doors, a shocked expression on her face, her hands over her mouth. The roses that T.K. had purchased for her lay at her feet, undoubtedly dropped there in her astonishment.

Davis began talking immediately, stating that T.K. had thrown the first punch (while true, it didn't quite account for the whole story) but T.K. remained silent. Kari didn't seem to hear him, in any case. Instead, her hands slowly returned to her sides and she walked down the front steps, ignoring the spilled flowers.

She went immediately to T.K.'s side, startling Davis into silence. Her hands gently fluttered over his split lip, replacing the ache with a soothing warmth and traveled gently over toward the bruise on his cheek bone. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

He nodded, unsure of what exactly, she wanted to hear. "Good." A hint of a smile flitted over her face, right before she curled her hand into a fist and slugged him in the shoulder. The blow wasn't hard, but T.K. was sure that if Ken hadn't been holding him, he would have fallen over in amazement. "That was for fighting over something so stupid." She huffed in annoyance, tossing her hair back out of her face.

"And you!" She rounded on Davis, who was looking more nervous with each passing moment. "I respect you, Davis. And I like you as well…" T.K. growled under his breath, but she continued as though she hadn't heard him. "…but only as a friend. So _grow up_." That said, she returned to the stairs to reclaim her things. "I'm getting a ride home from my family." She said pointedly. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow."

As she walked away, into the darkened recesses of the parking lot, Ken and Cody released their charges, having felt the fight leave their bodies. T.K. straightened his shirt, feeling the humiliation seep into his bones. What had he been thinking?

"Look…" T.K.'s startled gaze met Davis's, as Ken and Cody stood warily by in case of trouble. "I know you must hate me right now, and I really don't blame you. Those things I said about you and Kari… They were really out of line. I was just…" He huffed out an impatient breath, racking his fingers through his hair; simply further mussing the untamable mass. "I was jealous, okay? I've liked Kari for a long time and I felt like I was losing to you. I'm sorry."

The apology caught T.K. more off guard than anything. He cleared his throat and took the hand Davis was offering in a firm handshake. "I am too. I never should have hit you. I was behaving really childishly."

Davis grinned, his signature, cocky, no-holds-barred smile. "Yeah, but it was almost worth it, hot-shot." He faked a punch at T.K.'s cheek, making the bruise throb in remembrance.

T.K. shot him an arch look, rubbing his cheek in sympathy. "Yeah, almost."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**MM7 says:**_ Do I have to beg for forgiveness? I know you're all upset with me, I can tell. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but, on the bright side, I gave you an extra-long chapter with a bit of fluff thrown in to make up for my tardiness.

I'm going to have to keep you waiting on exactly how T.K. gets Kari to forgive him; this next chapter is going to be all about Davis. Mostly, it's to make up to all those who really like Davis- I do too, and I really feel like I'm making him the proverbial bad-guy. Hopefully, this next chapter will make up for all my abuse of him.

Lastly, I finally thought to check my "stats" not too long ago… Did you know that this is my most popular story? (Creepy…)

Read and Review- thanks!


	5. New Beginnings to Old Ends

**_Disclaimer:_** Well, I think we all know what goes in here...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Davis scuffed his shoes in the dirt as he walked home in the dark. His nose throbbed, though had long since ceased bleeding and his signature goggles hung dejectedly in one hand, their cracked lenses glittering in what little light filtered from the moon. He had been offered several rides home, both from Ken, Cody, and, most surprisingly, T.K., but he had refused them all. Instead, he had elected to walk, though his home was quite a distance from the school itself.

He certainly made a pathetic picture. Blood was smeared beneath his nose and on the sleeve of his formally immaculate shirt. His hair was a dust-coated, untamed mess and his eye was beginning to swell closed. All in all, he looked nearly as poorly as he felt. What had possessed him to taunt T.K.? While the boys may not have been friends, they certainly hadn't been enemies- at least not until Davis had pulled his stupid stunt.

His fingers clenched over the broken headgear. How was he going to fix this? His own stupid jealousy had driven him to hurt someone he genuinely admired (though he would never admit it) and a girl that he had honestly liked. Perhaps even loved. He groaned, throwing his head back to peer at the moon through his remaining eye. He had hoped the walk in the chilly night air would help to clear his head, but all that he was accomplishing was merely making the horrendous mess he had created for himself seem more… messy.

He veered off the road and onto the shoulder as the gleam of headlights alerted him to a passing car. As he was expecting it to pass him without a backward glance, he was understandably surprised when the vehicle rolled to a stop and reversed to idle beside his motionless form. The driver's side window rolled down and a familiar face peered at him from the brilliantly lit interior.

"Davis?"

"Hi, Anna." His tone was sheepish. Why he was embarrassed, he couldn't have said, but something about anyone, most especially a female, catching him in this situation brought a crimson blush to his cheeks. He cleared his throat, his eyes focused on the tips of his muddied shoes, rather than on her face. He glanced up at the expression she wore, braced for the worst.

Just as he had expected, a look of pity flared in her eyes. However, what he hadn't expected was for her to actually get out of her vehicle and come to his side. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft, and the gentle fingers she used to examine his swollen eye felt much better than they should have. He frowned inwardly, momentarily perplexed by his own response. What was it about this girl that made him so uncertain of himself?

"I'm fine." His voice was gruff, and he took a step back from her in an effort to regain his equilibrium. She shook her head and dared back inside her car, gone from his side and back again in less time than it took him to formulate an appropriate excuse for his appearance. In her hands she carried a clean cloth and a bottle of water. Instead of handing the items to him, she wet the cloth and gently dabbed at the blood smeared across his face.

Outwardly, he flinched as the cloth brushed lightly across the bruises tenderizing his skin, yet inwardly he was wondering at her kindness. Why would she help him? They barely knew each other. She had enrolled only a few years previously. They had only a few classes together and didn't share the same friends, or interests- outside of soccer. In fact, the only reason he knew who she was, was primarily because of her position as the starring forward on the girl's soccer team. They had shared a field more than once, dribbling the ball up and down, practicing shooting and blocking. Still, it hadn't been enough to stimulate conversation between them, at least not more than the cursory introductions.

His eyes remained closed as she finished cleaning his face. "What happened?" The question was soft, the concern genuine. He opened his left eye, the other reduced to a swollen slit by that time and peered at her. She was holding the bloodied cloth in her hands, twisting it back and forth between nervous fingers. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, tugging at the strands with impatient fingers. It felt odd not to encounter the smooth glass and elastic band of his goggles.

"I got into a fight."

He didn't elaborate and instead of prying, she simply nodded. "Do... would you like a ride home?"

He paused for a few moments and surveyed her in the fading light. Her body was outlined by the interior lights of the car, still idling on the side of the road. Her petite figure, honed by years of soccer, the soft, almost ethereal weight of her light blond hair, falling freely down around her hips, the gentle expression in her aqua eyes...

Dropping his hand to his side, he finally allowed the familiar weight of his goggles to slip silently from his fingers and fall unnoticed to the side of the road. "Sure." He agreed softly, warmed by her smile. "I'd love one."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**_MM7 says: _**I'm afraid I can't apologize for my lack of updating... My stories are a bit erratic as of late. We'll have to see if I manage to finish them all (eventually).

A bit of symbolism in this chapter- at least I can assure my English teacher that _something_ is getting through- Davis letting go of his goggles. It was supposed to symbolize letting go, moving on with your life and forgetting the past, etc. Not sure how well that worked out.

Honestly, I wanted my OC in this chapter to be an actual character from the Digimon series- I don't suppose anyone knows... In the movie, Kari attends another child's birthday party- I know they say her name, but I couldn't remember what it was (or what she looked like)! Originally, I had every intention of basing "Anna" off of that child, simply so I could say that I haven't used any OCs!

Ah well. I suppose that's the price I pay for not shelling out a few dollars and renting the movie. I'm so cheap! tear

**_

* * *

_**


End file.
